The Origins of Magic
by darkplayer35
Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for the last 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.

Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for the last 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world.

Timeline:

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

Prologue:

Looking down on the galaxy from the Ascended Plane, four Ascended beings once known as Moros, Ganos Lal, Janus and Melia, members of an ancient and power race known as the Alterans or by the younger races, The Ancients, watched over three of their descendants. The first two, Moros and Ganos Lal, once known among their race's descendants as Merlin or Myrddin Emerys and Morgan Le Fay. During their time as a descended Alteran, they had a single child, a girl. This girl, named Oma Desala married one of the two only families to remember their origins, the Potters. From this line, only one descendant survived, a single boy who just turned eleven today.

With Moros and Ganos Lal, two other Ascended Ancients watched over the last of their line of descendants, two very pretty girls, one who had turned eleven a month ago and the second turned ten. They like their friends Moros and Ganos Lal had descend as a mortal Alteran to help rebuild the fractured and technological regressed race in to a society who was able to control their abilities. While descended they had a single daughter, like Moros and Ganos Lal, who married into the only other family to pass the truth of their origins down, the Greengrasses.

The Alterans as a race had evolved along the same path as the normal humans of Terra but were of the first coming of the form whereas the humans were the second. Being the first coming of this form and as a race evolving for over 60 million years had caused the development of many powerful abilities.

"They are so young. Are they ready to take on their responsibility and rebuilt our kind? It is such a huge responsibility," asked a very concerned Melia.

"They must. I hope my young descendant realizes that he must let others in and accept their help," replies Moros in a concerned manner. "He has had such a hard life due to a manipulative old man who has stepped above his place," Moros spat out is anger towards the 'manipulative old man'.

Janus stepping up behind Melia, offering his presence to help calm Athar and Moros seeing that Ganos Lal looked just as concerned went to offer some comfort too. After a short wait, Moros looking at the others, comments, "Good luck, Harry Potter."

**Author's Note: Please click the review button and add a review. Reviews are helpful in developing the story. I found the more reviews I get the faster the updates come. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summar**y: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for the last 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world.

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter had just been told he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday. While most children would have jumped at the opportunity, he had spent most of his young with his mother's sister, her husband, and his cousin. Since the morning he had been dropped on his relatives door step, they had gone out of their way to make his life horrible. They had forced him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and whenever they felt that he had done something outside what they called normal they had beaten him. When he had reported this to his teachers at school, they had promised to look into it, but by the next day told everyone that he was lying and then told his relatives. He had spent the next week being beaten until he had several broken bones and was close to death. Harry had quickly realized that he healed a lot quicker than most other people at a young age.

As Hagrid led Harry down Diagon Alley, Harry started to wonder about how maybe someone was pulling the strings behind the scene. While Harry in school did not try and did slightly below average, he was a very smart boy. He realized early on that showing his intelligence would only cause more pain so he hid his intelligence. Harry found it to be quite suspicious that no one found it weird that his first letter was address to the Cupboard Under the Stairs or that they had to send so many letters. This was not only included that they had send a wizard who was expelled from school and forbidden from doing magic to introduce him to the magical world. While Hagrid looked to be a nice person, he seemed to be a bit dim to be kind.

As he was thinking this, Hagrid started to lead Harry up the steps to Gringotts the wizard bank. Walking next to him, Harry noticed a small family of four people. Two of them were two girls about his age and the other two looked to be their parents. The older girl was a stunningly beautiful white blond haired girl with brilliant sapphire blue eyes. The slightly younger girl was a similarly stunningly beautiful dark crimson (deep red, not orange) haired girl with eyes a similar shade of emerald to his own. What really caught Harry's attention were two deep pulling sensation in his chest that was pulling him to each of the girls. He also noticed from the way the kept glancing at Harry but not his scar and the way they seemed to walk as though they had to fight a similar pull. As Harry drew up to the Goblins guarding the door, Harry nodded his head in their direction in thanks for opening the door to the Goblins surprise.

The second Harry and the family stepped into the Gringotts lobby, chaos broke loose. The moment the six of them stepped into the lobby a buzzer when off in the background a group of Goblin guards came up to the six members that just stepped into the lobby.

The lead Goblin came up to Harry and the small family, completely ignoring Hagrid, and said, "Mr. Potter and the Greengrasses can you please come with us? The Director of Gringotts would like to talk to you about your heritage. Mr. Hagrid, your presences is not required since you are neither Mr. Potter's guardian nor his family."

The small family looked quite interested at Harry's name but none of them preformed the flick of the eyes towards the scar that was becoming annoyingly familiar. Hagrid at this said angrily, "Professor Dumbledore specifically told me to watch over Harry and to keep him safe." (**AN: I cannot do accents so I will not try to.)** Harry caught the importance of Dumbledore's name in regard over Harry's action. Harry also noticed how Mr. and Mrs. Greengrasses seemed to anger at the mention of Dumbledore and how they seemed to want to take a protective stance in front of him at the mention too.

He quickly commented before the Goblin could say anything else, "Hagrid, I am sure the Goblins are just making sure everything is in order and it is just standard business. I am sure the Greengrasses will help lead me around around for the rest of the day. You said that you had business at Gringotts too and that Dumbledore would probably want what you are getting sooner than later." Hagrid quickly realized that he had no reason could use to try to convince Harry to follow him and was led to the counters to be served.

With Hagrid's departure, the Greengrasses look a bit shocked in how easily Harry had convinced Hagrid to leave. As the Goblins lead the group towards the back and a set of doors, the two girls his age walked closer to Harry. The older one then said, "Hi, I am Daphne Greengrass and this is my sister Astoria. Astoria is 11 months younger than me. These are my parents Damian and Ayianna Greengrass"

Harry replied, "Hi, I am Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you." At that point they are lead into a fabulously decorated office. There were several difference swords and shields from difference times with some over 3,000 years old to shield only 400 years old. In the middle of the office, there was a desk that would not have looked out of place in a CEO's office with an elderly Goblin sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, I am Ragnuk the head of Gringotts. I have called you here because as you enter the bank today you have activated the alarm that singles when a person is the heir to a line that was Goblin friends. We like to make sure that all the possible vaults are in circulation. Before we get start, does anyone have any questions?" says Ragnuk as he stands up from behind the desk.

"What do you mean by Goblin friends? I am sorry if I offend you but I have grown up in the muggle world," asked Harry. Everyone looked surprised at the news that he grew up in the muggle world.

"Well that is interesting; you were supposed to be raised by one Sirius Black, your godfather. A Goblin friend is a person who gets better rates and treats Goblins as equals, which is a surprising few wizards," answers Ragnuk. The Greengrasses gave a start at Sirius Black's name.

"I do not know a Sirius Black. I was raised by my Aunt Petunia and her family-"starts Harry.

"What? I remember reading the will to the ministry that you were not supposed to go there under any circumstance," yelled a furious Ragnuk. At this new, Harry looked furious too.

"Sirius Black was arrested and through into jail for the betrayal of the Potters and the murder of 13 people. I tried to get him a trial but the minister threatened to have me through into Azkaban if I mentioned it again along with my family," stated a pissed off Damian Greengrass. The others of the Greengrass family looked shocked. Ragnuk looked beyond furious and look like if the minister was there, he would cut him down with one of the swords on the wall.

Ragnuk calming down some replied "Well we will see about this. First thing is first, since the ministry has violated your parent's wishes, you can automatically be emancipated as of immediately. Second we will give all three of the children the blood test to see who are the heirs of what." At this he pulls out some paperwork and in 1 minute had the necessary paper work filled out.

"Mr. Potter, please sign here for your emancipate to be completed," gestured Ragnuk at the line at the bottom of the page. Harry quickly read the paper work and sign his name.

"Now, let us get started on the Blood Test. It will show your immediate family and any talents or families you are a part of. To complete the test you need to use these pins here to prick you finger and drop three drops on the paper."

He handed a sheet and a pin to Harry, Daphne, and Astoria. He watched as each of them prick their fingers and dripped the 3 drops on the paper.

Harry looking at his results was shocked. As he looked up at the Greengrasses, he saw them all staring their two results in shock too. Harry asked everyone, "What does it mean by these various races, my abilities being block, the marriage contract, and these potions that are in my system?" At this he showed them his results:

_Hadrian James Emerys Potter_

_Parents:_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Mother: Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evens_

_Results:_

**_Race:_**

_Alteran (1/2)_

_Veela (1/4 )_

_Siren (1/4)_

**_Class:_**_ Grand Mage (unblock-level), Sorcerer (block-level)_

**_Title:_**_ High Counselor of the Council of the Ancients, Supreme Commander of the Alteran Race_

**_Talents:_**

_Core (80% blocked)_

_Parseltongue (active-blocked, passive-unblocked)_

_Telekinesis (blocked)_

_Photomancy (blocked)_

_Electromancy (blocked)_

_Umbramancy (blocked)_

**_Families:_**

_Emerys (heir)_

_La Fay (heir_

_Slytherin (heir)_

_Potter (heir)_

**_Other:_**

_Veela Bond -Dominate – Harry Potter, Submissive - Daphne Greengrass_

_Siren Bond – Dominate – Harry Potter, Submissive - Astoria Greengrass_

_Marriage Contract – between Potter and Greengrass_

_For: Daphne and Astoria Greengrass_

**_Potions:_**

_Loyalty Potions_

_Appearance – Locking potion_

**_Blocks and Potions applied by Albus Dumbledore_**

**Author's Note: I am going to end the chapter here. The next chapter will include the two Greengrass results and will include Ragnuk's explanation. Please add a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summary**: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for the last 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world.

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 2:**

"DUMBLEDORE you are dead, old man," yelled several people at once. Harry took a step back at all the anger flooded the room. He could see Ragnuk twitching to grab the closest sword.

At this Daphne and Astoria came over and hugged him. The moment Harry felt them touch him the annoying pulling feeling disappeared. They pulled Harry over to the expensive leather sofa along the sidewall of the office. Harry then looked at the various members in the room and asked again, "What does all this mean?"

Ragnuk looked at Harry and said, "I guess I will first start with the whole race part. That you are Alteran means that your parents passed you the pure genetics that separates wizarding kind from the nonmagical. The Alterans were a noble and powerful race that left this galaxy 5 million years ago and the returned 10,000 years ago to die off-"

"Wait, how do you know this story? I know for a fact that only the Potters and Greengrasses remembered the origins of the wizarding races," interrupted Mr. Greengrass looking shocked.

"Both the Potter family and the Greengrass family, are the only _wizarding_ members that remember the origins of your kind, but we the Goblins were the Alterans' ally for over 10 million years before they fled this galaxy due to the Plague. We were the Furlings," replied Ragnuk. At this Mr. Greengrass fell back into his chair stunned. "I forgot to mention earlier since I was not sure that you were the prophesied ones but the alarm in the lobby was to announce the entrance of an Alteran."

At this Harry interrupted, "What do you mean prophesied ones?" The others sat up looking concerned too.

"Two of your Ancestors prophesied that the three of you would be their heirs, contain enough Alteran heritage to restart the Alteran race and that you would start the movement to pull the remaining Alterans together and reclaim your heritage. While on the sheet, it list that you are only half Alteran that is not true. Both Veela and Siren heritages were a subset of the Alteran race. They were originally genetically modified by the others of their race in an attempt to fend off the plague that forced them from the galaxy. It failed in that regard but the members of the trials returned to the rest of the Alterans and found the few side effects of the experiment were beneficial and most kept the genetic changes. They found that a Veela and a Siren has a perfect mate which is as close to as possible to being a soul mate. They also received an extra talent or two. You, Harry, have all three heritages but unlike most, they seem to be equally as strong. You have a mate bond for both heritages which is the first time it has ever happened. While it was not uncommon for Alterans to be in a more complex relationship than the traditional human monogamous relationship, it is shocking to have two mates, who are Daphne and Astoria. You are a very lucky Alteran."

Harry looked stunned at the news that and looked at both Daphne and Astoria, who were offering support and holding his hands. He looked at the Greengrasses, who were smiling at the scene and asked, "Why are you taking the bonds so well?"

Mr. Greengrass started to laugh at this and responded, "We are both bonded. I am a half Veela and my wife is a half Siren."

Daphne after have a short silent conversation with her sister also added, "We knew that it was possible for us to have to inherit either the Veela or Siren heritage. We did not expect to both have the same mate, but you are the best choice for this generation and we can tell from the beginning of the bonds that you are a great person. The bond normally does not form until much later around a person 16th birthday unless it is a strong and very good match for a mate. Plus you are cute." Harry went scarlet but nodded his head in understanding.

"What about the blocks, the potions, and the marriage contracts?" asked Harry once again looking at Ragnuk.

Ragnuk started to look furious again and replied, "The blocks are Dumbledore's attempts at controlling you and making you his pawn. It would make you much harder to control if you were stronger than him. The potions are to help maintain your loyalty and to make sure that you look to be a clone of your father. As a near clone of your father people will put their expectations on matching his achievements and not being your own person. The marriage contracts are a unique case. They were made by four of your Ancestors to make sure that no one is able to split you up and to make sure you meet your bond mates."

Looking furious, Harry asked, "How do you remove the bonds and purge the potions from my system?"

"After this meeting we will do so, but let look at the rest of your results. A Grand Mage! You will definitely go far. The last of the Grand Mages was Merlin who was the strongest of the Alterans that you are descended from." At this news the others looked shocked. "Continuing on to talents, wow you have several rare ones. Parseltongue is the ability to take to snakes. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with your mind and telepathy is the ability to view other's thoughts. The other three talents are what wizards call elemental abilities. You have the abilities to manipulate Lightning, Light, and Shadows, also known as electromancy, photomancy, and umbramancy. The element of Shadows is considered to be a dark ability as is Parseltongue so I would not tell people you do not trust about those two. Now you are descended from Emerys and La Fay who were two Alterans who descended to help found the magical world. They were known as Merlin and Morgana La Fay, who was not a dark witch.-"

"I am descended from Merlin and Morgana La Fay..." Harry repeated looking stunned.

Ragnuk laughed at Harry's expression. "You are also descended from Slytherin through your mother who everyone thought was a muggleborn but was an orphaned pureblood from the war with Grindlewald." The others looked shocked at this news.

"Who is Slytherin?" asked Harry looking confused. Both of the girls looked at him in surprise and then broke out into laughter at his confused expression.

Mrs. Greengrass having pity on him replied, "Harry, Slytherin is one of the most famous wizarding lines. He was a founder of Hogwarts though everyone believes him to be a blood purest which is not true. His second son became the Dark Lord of the time and he died trying to stop him. He lived over a thousand years ago."

Harry at this started to tickle the two girls in response to their laughter. At this they broke into a tickling contest which Harry quickly lost and a lot of tension that remained in the room broke. The three adults were laughing in the background.

"I guess it's the girls turn to share their results," interrupted Mrs. Greengrass. Both Astoria and Daphne put their results in front of Ragnuk and Harry. The results were as follows:

_**Daphne Isabella Greengrass**_

_**Parents:**_

_Father: Damien Greengrass_

_Mother: Ayianna Greengrass_

_**Race:**_

_Alteran (3/4 - dominate)_

_Veela (1/4 - dominate)_

_**Class: **__High Mage_

_**Title:**__ Counselor of the Council of the Ancients_

_**Talents:**_

_Telekinesis_

_Telepathy_

_Pyromancy_

_Aeromancy_

_Geomancy_

_**Families:**_

_Janus (heir)_

_Melia_

_Greengrasses (heir)_

_Ravenclaw (heir)_

_Gryffindor_

_**Other:**_

_Veela Bond -Dominant – Harry Potter, Submissive - Daphne Greengrass_

_Marriage Contract – between Potter and Greengrass_

_For: Harry Potter_

_**Astoria Lilith Greengrass**_

_**Parents:**_

_Father: Damien Greengrass_

_Mother: Ayianna Greengrass_

_**Race:**_

_Alteran (3/4)_

_Siren (1/4)_

_**Class:**__ High Mage_

_**Title:**__ Counselor of the Council of the Ancients_

_**Talents:**_

_Telekinesis_

_Telepathy_

_Empathy_

_Hydromancy_

_Audiomancy_

_Biomancy_

_**Families:**_

_Janus_

_Melia (heir)_

_Greengrass_

_Ravenclaw_

_Gryffindor (heir)_

_**Other:**_

_Siren Bond -Dominant – Harry Potter, Submissive - Astoria Greengrass_

_Marriage Contract – between Potter and Greengrass_

_For: Harry Potter_

"Wow that makes three of the four Founders' heirs. That would give us a lot of control over Hogwarts," whispered Astoria looking stunned. At this Harry put his arms around her and she leaned back against him. Daphne moved closer the two of them, sitting right next to Harry. The Greengrasses and Ragnuk smiled at the scene.

"What does the Veela and Siren bonds entail and what is the differences between the two and regular Alterans?" asked Harry as he unconsciously pulls the two girls closer.

Mrs. Greengrass again answered his questions, "Both pure and part Veelas and Sirens are very sexual and physical races. A Veela are known for their white blond hair and blue eyes and tends to have strong allure on males causes them to be highly attracted to the Veela." At this Harry pulls Daphne next to Astoria and wraps an arm protectively around them. "They have control over fire and wind normally but not allows. You for example have control over Lightning and Shadows, also known as electromancy and umbramancy, instead. Daphne has the traditional fire and wind which also called pyromancy and aeromancy. When they lose control, they tend to shift into the animagus forms which are always a firebird. A Siren is a race known for their abilities to manipulate water and sound, also called hydromancy and audiomancy. Your Veela talents are also your Siren talents. They are also some of the most beautiful females of any race. They are known for their stunning hair and eye colors. A Siren also has wings which they receive on their 13 birthday and can breathe in water. Since the three of you are very young you that urge will not come for a couple years to prevent any possible damage to the either bondmate. The bond contains a dominant and a submissive mate. The dominant one of the bond is the person who is in charge per say but there is a balance, where the submissive can normally controls the dominant through more subtle means. The dominant in the bond is the one that is the protector of the two mates and tends to be male. As you can see by how you are sitting with both Astoria and Daphne that you are the dominant of the bonds," said with a knowing smile at Harry between the two girls holding them tightly.

Harry started to blush and pull away but the two girls refused to let him. At this Mr. Greengrass continued with the explanation of the bonds, "Harry, you will quickly realize that you will be more protective of Astoria since she is younger and the submissive Siren. A submissive Siren is unfortunately much more vulnerable than a submissive Veela since a Siren's talents tend to lean towards healing and other areas such as that. You will find that you are instinctually extremely protective towards them in either case."

After Harry's nod of understanding, Daphne then asked, "What about the other abilities? What are the Janus and Melia lines?" She then sighed in contentment from the instinctual peace that came from the contact with her bondmate.

Ragnuk at this rejoined the conversation, "Geomancy is the ability to manipulate the earth and biomancy is the ability to manipulate the cellular and genetic structure of others and ones' self. Empathy is the ability to read emotions. You will find that these abilities will have started to awaken on your 10th birthday but will now fully awaken since you have found your mate." Daphne and Astoria nodded their heads in understanding. Ragnuk then continued on, "The Janus and Melia lines are two Alteran bloodlines. Janus was one of the best Alteran scientists and Melia was the best Alteran healer. Both were High Mage level which is the level below Grand Mage which both Daphne and Astoria are at the high possible level of power for that classification. Dumbledore and Voldemort are only barely at Mage level." The two girls blushed as Harry smiled in pride at them.

Mr. Greengrass then asked, "What are the titles that they have? I mean, what is the Council of the Ancients?"

Ragnuk smiled at this, "I was wondering if anyone was going to ask about that. The Council of the Ancients was the ruling body for the Alteran race, it was also known as the Council of Atlantis. Harry with the rank of High Counselor is charge of the Council. Harry is also the Supreme Commander of the Alteran military. Both Daphne and Astoria also have positions on the Council. They were left these positions by their Alteran Ancestors to help them make treaties and leading the Alteran race back to their heritage." The Greengrasses and Harry's jaw dropped at that piece of news.

"Well I guess, it is time to remove those blocks and potions. While we deal with that, the other Furlings will start to gather the records of your family properties. Some of the lines have been dormant for over 1400 years and will take some time to update and compile accurate listings. We have several Furlings who are now ready to remove the blocks and potions in the hospital wing of the bank. If you would follow me," Ragnuk said as he walked out the back door of the office. Daphne and Astoria each grabbed one of Harry's hands as they followed Ragnuk.

**Author's Note: Please click the review button and add a review. Reviews are helpful in developing the story. I found the more reviews I get the faster the updates come. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for the last 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world. **

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 3:**

Ragnuk led the group through a series of hallways into a hospital wing. In the hospital wing there was a weird mix of what looked to be magic, with bottles of potions, and futuristic technology. As they pasted the normal beds, Ragnuk directed the group towards a room in the back. As the group entered the room, they saw a futuristic bed with panels next to it.

Once the group was standing around the unusual bed, Ragnuk started to explain the situation. "Harry, since you are a pure Alteran/Veela/Siren we are going to use this Alteran Medical Bed that your people left with us. We will use it to repair any damage that has been done to your body in the past while the Mages remove the blocks and the potions. The Medical Bed will remove any scars and repair any damage inflicted by your relatives." At the mention of Harry's former guardians, Daphne and Astoria hugged tightly Harry while Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass face hardened in anger.

Ragnuk directed Harry to a screened off area and handed him a hospital gown to wear, saying "You should were this hospital gown since you look like you might grow several inches." A few moments later, Harry stepped back out from behind the screen and hopped onto the Medical Bed. Ragnuk called for the several Mages.

Three Furling Mages entered the room. Ragnuk then turned the Medical Bed on and the Mages started to chant in the ancient language of the Furling race. The Medical Bed quickly put Harry to sleep as it started to heal his body. Ragnuk turned to the others and asked, "Please follow me into the other room as the procedure is being completed. We can discuss more about what we are going to do about Dumbledore."

Two hours later, Harry woke with a start feeling better than he had ever felt before. As he got up, he noticed that the floor seemed to be at least 3 inches farther away. He looked around and saw his glasses sitting on the side table and realized that he was not wearing any glasses. 'Yes, no more glasses,' Harry though. As he looked into a mirror on one of the walls, he noticed that some of facial features had changed some and his hair seemed to be a bit less messy and to have some red highlights added in. He also noticed that he had gained some body mass making him look closer to 12 then his current age of 11, though he still had the lean form of a runner or swimmer.

While Harry was checking out the changes Daphne and Astoria entered the room, they joined him in front of the mirror and both hugged him. Harry following his instincts pulled them closer and basked in the feeling the physical contact with his mates. At that time the two Greengrass adults entered the room with Ragnuk.

"Wow, the changes really suit you, Harry. You look a lot better now that you do not have the starved look," commented Daphne. Astoria nodded her head in agreement while having a hard time keeping her eyes off Harry. The adults started to laugh at this causing the three kids to give a start and blush at being caught.

Ragnuk after finishing laughing told Harry to get dressed and handed Harry a set of new cloths commenting "You will need to get some new cloth since your other clothes do not fit you anymore." The female members of the groups immediately started to plan the shopping trip. Ragnuk again burst out laughing that the horrified facial expression of Mr. Greengrass and the confused expression of Harry. "Why don't we return to my office?" he asked.

Harry walking next to Mr. Greengrass, "Why did Ragnuk, find the whole shopping trip so funny, Mr. Greengrass?

Damien replied, "Harry, you do not have to call me Mr. Greengrass. You soon will be pair of the family since you are bonded to both of my daughters. Please just call me Damien. He found the shopping trip so funny because girls and guys have different definitions of what is considered shopping and what is just torture. It is something that you will quickly learn."

Ayianna who had been following the conversation also commented, "Harry, dear. You should also just call me Ayianna. You are family now."

Still looking confused but looking happy at being considered part of the family, Harry nodded his head in agreement. He then slowed down to join Daphne and Astoria who were talking about what type clothes Harry would look best in.

Harry quickly realized that he did not want to be the only one that was forced to try on clothes, stated, "The only way you will get me to try on all the different possible outfits is for every outfit that I try on one of each of you has to try an outfit on. I will buy you each a couple of the best." Both girls looked surprised at his requirements and quickly nodded their heads in agreement happy that they would also get some new clothes. Astoria gave Harry a huge hug and walked into Ragnuk's office holding his hand.

Ragnuk moved behind the desk and sat down. He pulled out some paperwork that the other Goblins had compiled about the various family assets and properties. "Ok, let us go over Harry's money and then we can go over Daphne's and Astoria's money. First things first, Harry, you are currently worth 500 billion pounds or 50 billion galleons and are the richest wizard and human on the planet. Each of the four bloodline that you are the heir of were extremely wealthy families in their own right but when totaled together they place you as the richest wizard and human on the planet. Now for properties, you own one third of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff never had a heir so her bloodline died out and the founders decided for each of the remaining founder bloodlines get a third of the school. You also have a manor or castle in England, Scotland, Ireland, France, Germany, several in Italy, a couple in the US, China, Japan, Australia, Finland, and Sweden. You also are the Commander of the city-ships Atlantis with is located in another galaxy and Kobol, which is located on a piece of land on the continent of Antarctica that you also own. The Kobol was the Alteran's largest construction city-ship." By the end of this Harry was sitting in his chair in stunned shock at the amount of wealth he had. Daphne and Astoria also looked shocked but quickly pulled Harry over to the sofa from before and both sat very closely to Harry.

"I thought the Slytherin family was supposed to be broke. I remember that the Gaunts were utterly broke and they were supposed to be the last of the Slytherin," commented Damien.

"The Gaunts were never members of the Slytherin family. It is descended from a child born of the second son of Salazar Slytherin who became the Dark Lord of the time and was expelled from the family when he refused to end his attempt to take over the magical world. The Gaunt family's ancestor was born from the rape of a non-magical woman and the second son of Slytherin. The true Slytherin line hid their heritage after the whole mess with Salazar's second son," answered Ragnuk. He pulled a small box from his desk and opened it. Inside the box were four rings. The first ring made from gold and unknown black metal with a ruby for a stone. On the front of the ring was a large P a dire wolf in the background. The second ring was made from a silver-like metal with an emerald stone. On the emerald stone was a snakelike S with a serpent wrapped around the letter. The last two rings were made of a mix of the unknown silver metal and the unknown black metal each with a name written in an unknown language in runes on the metal ring. One of the two rings had an onyx stone on the front with a picture of a silver phoenix. The second of the two rings had a moonstone with a gold and red phoenix. Both rings had runes all around the side of the band.

"Harry, here are your family rings. The first one is the Potter ring which goes on the right ring finger. It is made from a mix of gold and naquadah, a very rare metal that is not found on Earth. The second one is the Slytherin family ring which goes on the left little finger and is made from mithril, a very race metal. The third ring is the La Fay family ring and the final ring is the Emerys family ring, they both made from a naquadah and neutronium metal mix. Neutronium is another metal that cannot be found on Earth but is a thousand times rarer than naquadah. They both go on your right and left index finger respectively," he handed the rings to Harry who put it on. A bright flash appeared when he put it on. "That flash was the rings accepting you as the head of the family. The rings provide a basic protection on your mind which will allow telepathic contact but will not let someone not a part of your family read your thoughts. They will not interfere with a telepathic bond between mates but will prevent people from invading your thoughts. They are self-sizing and will appear only when either verbally or mentally called on except for your main family ring, in this case the Potter ring."

"Now, let's move on to Daphne's financial assets and properties. While the two new family lines are not as wealthy as Harry's, they still are among the wealthiest. Daphne's monetary value is just over 50 billion pounds or 5 billion galleons. She has properties around the world and inherits an Alteran transport and all of Janus's research. She also inherits a third of Hogwarts from Gryffindor," continues Ragnuk. The Daphne, Damien, and Ayianna were stunned by this news. Ragnuk pull out another small ring box from his desk and opened it revealing 5 rings. The first of the rings was a naquadah and neutronium metal mix with a sunstone on the front similar in design as the Emery's and the La Fay's family rings with an owl on the front. The second is an unknown greyish metal with a sapphire with an R and a raven on the front. The third ring was a gold and naquadah mix with an emerald stone with a G on the front. Surrounding the G was a black panther. The last two rings were unusual compared to the other rings. They had multiple crests on them and were a mixture of the gold, mithril, naquadah, the unknown grey metal, and neutronium. The first of the two had the crests surrounding the Greengrass family crest and the second was surrounding the Potter family crest.

"Here are Daphne's family rings. The first three are the head of house rings. The first one is the Janus family ring and goes on the right index finger. The second ring is the Ravenclaw family ring and is made from orichalcum an extremely rare, legendary metal and goes on the left little finger. The third ring is the Greengrass heir ring and is worn on the right ring finger. The fourth ring is your family ring for the families that you are not heir to but a part of and has other two family crests surrounding the Greengrass family crest and is worn on the left index finger. The last ring was the betrothal ring which shows the family that you are betrothal and goes on your left ring finger. They have the same properties as Harry's family rings and only the betrothal and the heir ring for the Greengrass will show up unless call for." As Daphne put the rings on a bright flash appeared.

"Astoria's financial assets and properties are a bit less than Daphne's, with a total monetary value of 40 billion pounds or 4 billion galleons. Astoria has only a couple of properties in Italy, Scotland, England, France, and one in Germany. She also owns a third of Hogwarts. Melia left an Alteran Medical lab and all of her genetic and medical research to Astoria," finished Ragnuk. Astoria joined the rest of the Greengrasses in shock. Ragnuk again for the third time pulled out a small ring box out of his desk and opened it to reveal four rings. The first one was a naquadah and neutronium mix, nearly identical to the Emery's and La Fay family rings, with a gold beryl with a unicorn on the stone. The second ring is an orichalcum and gold mix with a ruby on the front with a G surrounded by a lion. The third ring was identical to the betrothal ring given to Daphne. The fourth ring was a family ring with Greengrass crest surrounded by the Ravenclaw and the Janus family crest.

"And last but definitely not least, here are Astoria's family rings. The first ring is the Melia family ring and goes on the right index finger. The second ring is the Gryffindor family ring and goes on the right little finger. The third ring is your betrothal ring and goes on your left ring finger and the last is your family ring which goes on your right ring finger. They have the same properties as the other family rings but only the family ring and betrothal rings will be visible unless you call for them." As she put them on she was surrounded by a bright flash like Harry and Daphne before her.

Harry laughed at the shocked facial expressions of the Greengrasses and pulled Daphne and Astoria closer enjoying the feelings the bond provided. Harry seeing that the Greengrasses were going to be a bit out of it he asked, "Ragnuk, do you have any way of easily drawing on our money? I know is the non-magical world they have credit cards. Does Gringotts have anything similar?"

Ragnuk looking surprised at his question, responded, "We have a card similar to the debt card that works in both the non-magical and magical world."

"I would like to get a card," said Harry. "I think the others would want one to." At this the others shook off their shock and agreed with Harry. "Is Astoria joining us at Hogwarts this year?" he asked Damien. Astoria looked very excited at the question. Ragnuk handed Harry and the other their new Gringotts Card.

Damien responded, "We will talk to the Board of Directors and arrange for her to join you this year. It is allowed for part Sirens and part Veela to join their mates in cases like this if they are a year younger. It has not happen in recent years but the rule is still on the books," Astoria smiled broadly at the news and hugged both her parents before returning to hug Harry.

Harry nodded and mentioned, "We could always pass a ruling as the owners of Hogwarts if there is a problem." Both Astoria and Daphne nodded.

Ragnuk stood up and said, "Why don't you go complete your shopping for the day and then return? We can then go to Kobol. Moros and Janus asked the Furling people to take you there when you learn of your heritage. At Kobol, your Alteran genes will be activated, command of the Kobol and various other Alteran technologies will pass to Harry, Daphne, Astoria, and then you will be given a lot of Alteran knowledge."

Damien replied, "Ok. We should be back in 4 to 5 hours making it about 5 to 6 pm. We can go to Kobol then and stay over for the night." Harry and the rest of the Greengrasses nod in agreement and all stand up and left Ragnuk's office.

End of Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please click the review button and add a review. Reviews are helpful in developing the story. I found the more reviews I get the faster the updates come. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for over 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world. **

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 4:**

Harry exited Gringotts with Daphne on one side and Astoria on the other. Damien and Ayianna were hanging back following the three as they start to plan the shopping trip.

Daphne looking around, stated, "We should go get our wands first, then books, supplies, and last clothes. The clothing part of the trip will take the longest and we should make sure we get everything else first. It currently looks like the wand shop will be pretty empty since everyone gets their other supplies first." Harry agreed with her thoughts on the matter and nodded in agreement. Daphne started to lead the group to the Wand shop, Ollivanders.

As Harry was being led through the alley, he looked around studying the whole alley. Harry asked Astoria and Daphne, "Is Diagon Alley the only shopping area for the wizarding world in Britain?"

"No, there are a couple smaller ones all around Britain. Diagon Alley is the largest and tends to attract the Hogwarts students since it is the only one with a Gringotts bank," replied Astoria.

"Ah that makes sense," nodded Harry. "Is most of the wizarding world this far behind or is it just part of the culture of the Alley? I mean there are so many advances in the nonmagical world that are missing here."

"Most of the wizarding world is about 200 years behind the rest of the nonmagical world. Since we as a race live nearly to 150 years old, we change very slowly and many of the leading Houses of the wizarding world are very conservative. The other problem is that much of the nonmagical world's technology does not work around magic. My parents made sure that both, my sister and I understand the nonmagical world. We are one of the two family have remembered the origins of the magical race, the other being your family, the Potters, so we go out of our way to try to understand the nonmagical sciences and technology too. Most pureblood Houses do not," answered Daphne.

They stopped outside of a worn shop that proclaimed, Ollivander's Wand Shop. Before stepping inside the shop, Damien waved them to the side. "Before we go inside, I want to tell everyone that we will first get a wand from Ollivanders but then will go to a custom wand shop farther down the Alley. The custom wand will allow you to practice magic during the summer and will work better for you since it is a better match to your core," Damien told them before leading them into the shop.

Stepping into the shop, Harry felt the ancient magic that seemed to emanate from the dusty shop. As Harry, Daphne, and Astoria moved to the counter in the front of the shop to examine some of the wands left on the counter, a soft voice from the back of the room said, "Welcome to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Damien Greengrass, you had an Alder wand with a dragon heart string 13 inches, excellent for dueling. Ayianna Greengrass, willow with a unicorn tail hair 12 inches, which favors charms and healing. I see new students looking for their wands. I expected you here earlier today Mr. Potter. Your father had a mahogany 11 inches, great for transfiguration. Your mother on the other hand favored a willow 10 ¼ inches strong in charms." An ancient man with silver white hair and silver eyes stepped out from the shadows of the shop.

Damien stepping forward at the comment that Ollivander was expecting Harry earlier and angrily asked, "May I ask why were you expecting him earlier? I expect what occurs today in this shop to be kept between everyone who is here. If I find out that you have told Dumbledore anything, I might be force to include you in the law suit and criminal charges against Dumbledore as an accomplice. That would be bad for business if the Houses learned of that."

Ollivander at the warning paled, "Dumbledore said that he was coming with Hagrid and to give Harry the brother wand to Voldemort," as he took an involuntary step back. Harry starting to get very angry at this next manipulation attempt by Dumbledore was about to start into Ollivander when Ayianna placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I will be most displeased if I find that you incorrectly fit anyone here with the wrong wand. That would be a story that I might have an exceptionally hard time not mentioning to the other Ladies of the other pureblood Houses," warned Ayianna with a hard look. Harry smiled at the threat realizing that between the two threats it would destroy Ollivander's business if he went through with Dumbledore's plan.

Ollivander realizing that he would be in serious trouble if he continued to listen to Dumbledore replied, "I understand and everything that occurs today in this shop will stay between us. So who is up first?" At this Astoria and Daphne motioned for Harry to go first.

"Mr. Potter, step on up. What is your wand arm?" asked Ollivander.

"I am ambidextrous," answered Harry as Ollivander started to pull off wands from the shelf for Harry to try.

"Very interesting. Very few wizards are ambidextrous though they tended to be some of the best duelists," commented Ollivander with a thoughtful tone. He brought over several wands for Harry to try.

Ollivander handed Harry a wand, while stating, "Holly 11 inches with a phoenix tail feather, brother wand to Voldemort." As Harry takes it and starts to wave it, Ollivander grabs it out of his hand saying, "No that's not it."

He hands Harry another wand, this time saying, "Cedar 13 inches with a dragon heart string." This time as Harry takes the wand and gives it a wave the lamp on the desk explodes in a fireball. "No, No definitely not," Ollivander yelped in shock grabbing the wand back. This continued on for 30 minutes until Ollivander slowly pulls out a wand from in the back, and hands Harry the wand.

As Harry takes the wand from Ollivander, he feels a raging flood of power flow through him and waves the wand. From the wand shoots a wave of sparks and Harry's aura formed around him.

"Rowan 12 inches with a fire phoenix tail feather. The Rowan wood in Celtic mythology symbolizes power, balance, connection, protection, healing, and transformations. The phoenix whose tail feather you have in your wand came by 11 years ago today and donated that feather. The wand favors dueling and transfiguration. It is one of the most powerful wands my family has ever created. Use it well. Who is next?" At this Harry moves back to Daphne and Astoria holding his wand as Daphne stepped forward. Sitting down next to Astoria on the bench in the front of the shop, he watched as the process started all over again for Daphne.

Turning to Astoria with a smile on his face, Harry said, "While it feels like I have known you forever because of the bond, I really know very little about you. Why do you tell me a bit about yourself and then I will do the same."

Astoria returned the smile why moving closer to Harry and replied, "Ok, My birthday is August 24 and I am currently 10 year old. My parents have always known that I am a submissive part Siren and told me years ago just like they told Daphne about her Veela heritage. I am interested in becoming a healer when I am older and want to have three to four kids when I am older. My parents have taught both my sister and I some magic and I have found that I am much better at charms and potions then either transfiguration or defense against the dark arts and dueling."

Harry pulled Astoria tighter against him enjoying the pleasure that the Siren bond was providing from the physical contact. Harry now spoke up and said, "I guess it is my turn. As we all know, due to my annoying fame, I just turned 11 and my birthday is today, July 31st. I have always known some about my abilities. I have in the past caused things to vanish, to teleport around, to heal really quickly and to move things with my mind and have been able to master these abilities. I have always wanted to have a family so I am happy about the bonds between all of us. My relatives are very unpleasant and I am happy to be leaving them behind. I have never really used my abilities against my realities because the one time I tried I woke up the next day without the memory of trying to do so. I only know that it happened since I have in the past kept a journal." Astoria and the Greengrass adults looked impressed except for the part about the abuse and the lack of a memory.

Damien said, "It sounds like a wizard erased your memory. It was probably Dumbledore who prevent anyone from stopping the abuse." At this Harry started to get angry again at Dumbledore and Astoria calmed him down by kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush bright red and pull her on to his lap with her back resting against his chest.

It was at this point, Ollivander told everyone, "Alder 11 inches with a dragon heart string core. Alder in Celtic mythology symbolizes endurance, strength, and passion. This is another very powerful wand and favors charms and transfiguration. Use it well. Now that we are done-"

Damien interrupted Ollivander's comment, "No, Astoria also needs a wand, too. She will be going to Hogwarts a year early since she is a submissive part Siren whose mate is Harry here."

At this part, Ollivander facial expressions showed surprise and he commented, "Oh, I guess in this case we will need to find Ms. Greengrass a wand too." Astoria got up with excitement and moved to the counter with all the wands from the previous attempts on it. Ollivander for the third time start the process of finding a wand, this time for Astoria.

Daphne taking the seat next to Harry, turned to him, and said, "I was listening to the conversation between you and Astoria. I will also continue with the same manner. I am currently 11 years old and my birthday is June 8th. As Astoria mentioned that I have always known that I am a submissive part Veela but my dream is to study magic and sciences and push back the boundaries of both. I would like to either continue on to learn more after Hogwarts or to become a researcher or spell-designer. While I would like children, I only want one or two."

Harry smiled at her comments about her dreams. Harry commented, "I am sure you would make a great researcher or spell-designer and I will do everything I can help you reach your dreams." This statement causes Daphne to smile broadly and kiss him on the cheek like Astoria did. He pulled her tighter to him with her leaning against his should. After a couple minutes of silence, he asked, "What are the difference between the Siren and Veela bonds? I have noticed that the Siren bonds seem to require more physical contact and provide a sense of physical pleasure or comfort where the Veela bond is does this to a lesser extent."

Daphne nodded her head in agreement to his question. "Well a Siren bond takes a couple of days after it is finalized to stabilize. That is what you and Astoria are currently going through. A Siren bond is a bit more physical and emotional bond then a Veela bond. A Veela bond is more of a mental and physical bond. It tends to be less demanding than a Siren bond. But both bonds are very similar," answered Daphne.

At this they heard Ollivander state, "Apple 11 ¼ inches with a unicorn tail hair. The Apple wood in Celtic mythology symbolizes beauty, love, generosity, peace, honesty, and romance. It is an excellent wand for charms, healing, and light magic. It is another of my most powerful wands, so use it well. We should expect great things from all three of you. It will come to 8 galleons per wand. " At this they walked to the counter and paid for their wands and three wand holders for their wrist.

As they returned to the Alley way, Damien asked, "Is everyone ready to get their custom wands now? We can then go finish the rest of our shopping and return to Gringotts." At everyone's nod, they set off down the Alley way farther to a shop that said on the outside, "Zabini's Custom Wands."

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Author's Note: I have decided to break the shopping trip in to multiple chapters. I hope to get the next chapter out later tonight. Please review. Reviews are helpful in developing the story. I found the more reviews I get the faster the updates come.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for over 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world. **

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 5:**

Damien and Ayianna lead the group into Zabini's Custom Wands. Inside the store, was another old man who looked up when they entered the store and said, "Welcome to Zabini's Custom Wands, I am Marcus Zabini, how can I help you?"

Damien replied, "We are here for these three to get their custom wands. They are all heading off to Hogwarts this fall and should have a custom wand to use over the summers to practice and will match their cores better than Ollivander's off the shelf wands. Price is no concern and we would like the purchase of these wands to stay between everyone here."

Marcus Zabini nodded his head in understanding and said, "Say no more. I remember my parents buying my custom wand after going to Ollivander's, too. It will cause 50 galleons for the secrecy oaths and the cheapest wands I sell cost 150 galleons. So who is first?" Again Daphne and Astoria nodded at Harry, signaling that he was first to get his custom wand.

Harry took a step forward in to the center of the room and the wandmaker lead Harry towards the back wall and cabinets which were covered in various pieces of wood and animal parts.

Marcus gestured causing the cabinets to open displaying their wares and lead Harry to the first of two potions. Marcus started to explain the process, "The first step to making a custom wand is to determine the woods need to make the wand. We can use from a single piece of wood up to three different types of wood. To determine which is the best choice, we use this potion which when you dip your hand into the potion and then take your hand and bring it over the selection of woods. You will then feel a pull to the woods that match your core. Go ahead and try it."

Harry walked to the potion and placed his hand in the solution and pulled it out. He then walked to the various woods and held his hand over the pieces as he wandered through the selection until he felt three pulls. He gestured towards each of the type of woods as he walked by and Marcus picked up each woods.

"You want will have a very interesting selection of woods used in its construction. The first wood you selected was elm which is symbolic of ones strength of will and intuition. It is a great wood for duelists. The second wood is holly which is symbolic of protection, overcoming of anger, and a spirit warrior. This wood is a wood common in Aurors and other protectors. The last wood that you chose was oak which is symbolic of strength, courage, and nobility. It also was believed to be connected to lightning by the Romans. It is wood used by duelist and lightning elementals." Marcus then directed Harry towards the second potion.

"This second potion is used to determine the cores used in the wand. The large number of cores, I have ever added to a wand was four but I have heard of people with more. Let's get started it has the same procedure as for the woods. Go ahead and try it," said Marcus. Harry stepped forward and repeated the process as for the wood except for this time for the cores. Harry selected three feathers and then felt a pull towards Daphne and Astoria.

"Mr. Zabini, is it possible for part Veela and part Siren to donate pieces of hair for a wands? I feel a pull towards my mates, too," asked Harry.

Marcus' eyes widened in surprise, "You are mated to a part Veela and a part Siren? If so, then you should definitely add a hair from your mates."

Harry responded, "Yes, should I donate a hair for each of them, too then?" At Marcus' nod Harry pulled two hairs out and laid them on the table. He went over to Daphne and Astoria who each pulled out a hair. He smiled and thanked them.

"Ok, wow you have beaten my previous record of four wand cores. You have five wand cores. The two are hairs from your mates which symbolize the bond between you and each of your mates and the magic's that are inherent in you from your Siren and Veela heritage. The third wand core is a tail feather of a thunder-bird, which is also called a Thunder Phoenix, which symbolizes the power of lightning and the lightning fast offensive. The fourth wand core is a tail feather of a Shadow Phoenix, which is a misunderstood member of the phoenix race. Most people believe they symbolize evil and only bond with an evil person. This is incorrect. A Shadow Phoenix is a phoenix which symbolizes the shadows and how the dark is not evil but a part of the balance of life. It is a strong core for the dark arts. The last wand core was a tail feather of a Fire Phoenix, which symbolizes both fire and light and is a strong core for the light magic."

"This wand is going to be a very powerful wand. Its strength is in all of various fields of magic with a strong focus on dueling. So who is next?" asked Marcus. Astoria this time came forward and Marcus started her through the process.

After she picked out three pieces of wood, Marcus said, "Ok, you selected three woods for your wand. The first is apple wood which symbolizes beauty, love, generosity, peace, and honesty. It is a wood used in healer's wands. The second wood is a cedar wood. Cedar symbolizes healing, cleansing, and protection and is another wood used in a healer's wand. The last wood in your wand is hazel which symbolizes creativity, purity, and honesty. It is a strong wood again for healers. Let us continue on to the second part," commented Marcus as he led Astoria to the second potion and explained what to do.

After Astoria selected her wand core components, Marcus started to explain the meaning behind the components, "You selected three components for your wand. The first is from your mate, which symbolizes your bond with him and your Siren magic. The second core is a hair from a nymph, which a race similar to the Siren. The hair from the nymph symbolizes youth, beauty, a gentile nature, fertility, and the creative power over nature. It is a strong wand core for a family oriented person and a healer. The last core is a hair donated from a Siren which symbolizes your Siren magic."

"This is a very powerful wand for a healer and a Siren. Who is next?" he asked. Daphne left the chair next to Harry to start the process.

After Daphne picked out here wood pieces for her wand, Marcus again explained the meaning behind the woods, "This first wood is hazel like your sister's. The second wood is vine which symbolizes introspection, relaxation, and depth. It is a wand wood of a spellcrafter. The last wood is blackthorn which symbolizes discipline, control, and perspective. It is a wood that is used in wands for researchers or spellcrafters. Let us move on to the next part of the wand process." Marcus directed Daphne towards the wand cores.

Several minutes later, Daphne had selected her wand cores. Marcus started to explain the meaning behind the cores," The first core is the hair from your mate. The second core is a Veela hair which symbolizes your Veela magic and heritage. The last core is a sphinx hair. Sphinx hair symbolizes puzzles, riddles, and enigmas. It is a core for a researcher or spellcrafter." He moved the pieces for the wand into the back room.

"Why don't you continue your shopping since it will take two hours to complete the three wands? They are going to cost 1200, 800, and 800 galleons respectively." At everyone's nod of agreement, they paid for the wands and promised to return in a couple of hours.

Daphne and Astoria each grabbed one of Harry's hands and led them to the trunk store. Daphne commented, "Why do we get a 7 or 8 compartment trunk and share it between the three of us? We will get a shared room since we are mates. It would be cheaper and we would get more space than buying three 2 or 3 compartment trunks." Both Astoria and Harry nodded in agreement. Both Damien and Ayianna smiled at the teamwork and the strength of the three children's bond while nodding in agreement with the logic in Daphne's statement.

Astoria led them into the trunk store, which was called "Trunks for the Wandering Wizard and Witch." As they entered the store, they made their way to the store owner.

"We would like to purchase a custom trunk. We are planning on sharing the trunk since we are mated since I am a part Veela and my sister is a part Siren. Our mate is a part Veela and part Siren and since we are going to be sharing a room we decided that it would be the best choice to get an eight compartment trunk. We would like the trunk to have a large library, an extra-large storage room, a kitchen, three closets, an extra-large bathroom and bedroom. We would like it to be furnished in the best furniture with a King size bed. We would like the wood to be cherry wood and the maximum possible security with only people we add allowed into the trunk. How long would that take to make and how much would it cost?" asked Daphne politely with Harry and Astoria standing next to her.

The store owner smiled and replied, "It would take 20 minutes for my workers to build and would cost 400 galleons."

Astoria replied, "We will take it. We will look around your store while it is being completed."

Harry led Daphne and Astoria towards the book bags thinking that they might be helpful at Hogwarts. They each pick out a bag. Harry picked out a back with green and black coloring. Daphne picked out a purple and black bag. Astoria picked out a red and silver bag. They wandered around the store talking for the next 20 minutes. Harry learned that Daphne's favorite color was purple and Astoria's was red. He told them that his was green.

After the 20 minutes, they took the bags they selected and walked to the shop owner. As he saw them coming, he brought out the trunk and said, "Here you go. Let key the trunk to the three of you and your parents." After he showed them how to add people to the list, he added them as the owners to the trunk and removed his own name from the list. They paid for the trunk and their bags and left the shop.

End of Chapter 5

**Author's Note: There will be one more chapter for the shopping trip and then back to Gringotts. I hope to get the next chapter out tomorrow or the next day. Please review. Reviews are helpful in developing the story. I found the more reviews I get the faster the updates come.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for over 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world. **

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 7: **

"Ok, we have dealt with the wands and the trunks already. We still have to get potion supplies, books, school supplies, and clothes," commented Astoria as they started walking down the Alley way. She led everyone to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

Astoria led Harry and Daphne into the store and to the store owner. She ordered a full first year kit plus extras for each of them and they purchased three premium potion making kits. After that Daphne directed the group towards the quill, ink, and parchment store. They purchased enough supplies to last the school year and purchased a premium stationary kit used for the heads of houses.

Daphne led Harry and Astoria to the bookstore to pick up their books for the school year and a few extras. They entered the store. Ayianna joined Harry, Daphne, and Astoria and offered to pick up their school books while they looked around the store. They split up and checked out the sections of the store that interested them. Harry headed towards the section for Dueling, Defense, Transfiguration, and Mind Arts. Daphne headed towards the section for Runes and Arithmancy and Astoria headed towards the section on Potions and Charms. Each of them picked out several extra books on the various subjects to add to their library. Harry picked out books for the Animagus Transformation, Transfiguration in Dueling, A Grand Guide for Transfiguration (the largest compilation of the subject), A Grand Guide for Dueling, Dueling Strategies for Survivors, the Grand Guide of Defense, Defensive Magics, and The Grand Guide for the Mind Arts. Daphne picked up several books too, including the Grand Guide of Runes, the Ancient Runes Forgotten, the Guide to Norse Runes, the Grand Guide of Arithmancy, and the Grand Guide to Spellcrafting. Astoria picked out several books in Potions and Charms like the Grand Guide for Potions, the Grand Guide of Charms, Introduction to Potions, and the Grand Guide for Enchanting.

They walked out of the store with 30 extra books. Astoria and Daphne grabbed Harry's hands and started to drag him towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Harry, we need to get school robes, a few everyday robes, and a couple formal dress robes," said Astoria leading him into the store. She led him towards the shopkeeper and asked for assistance.

"We all need Hogwarts uniform robes, everyday robes, and a couple of dress robes. We would like the materials for the robes to be the best possible," stated Daphne to Madam Malkin.

"The best material we have is Acromantula silk and it will cost 30 galleons per robe. Is that acceptable?" asked Madam Malkin who realized that this could be the best sale for the month.

"Yes, please. Harry would look best in robes of green, scarlet, black, and white. Daphne would look best in robes of blue, black, white, and scarlet. I would like my robes of the colors green, scarlet, black, white, and blue. We would like a few robes with the following crests on them. We do not want the knowledge of these purchases to get out, agreed?" replied Astoria. Madam Malkin quickly agreed realizing that she would be making over a month's worth of profit from this sale. She told them to that it would take an hour before they are ready and they left to go purchase some non-robe clothes from Twilfitt and Tatting's.

As they entered Twilfitt and Tatting's, they intercepted the shopkeeper and asked for some assistance in purchasing a new wardrobe. Daphne and Astoria picked out clothes for Harry in the style of a rich noble with dress slacks, button-down shirts, jeans, sweaters, polo shirts, t-shirts, shorts, and bathing suit. They also picked out dragon leather shoes, boots, and tennis shoes. For Daphne, Harry and Astoria help her to pick out some formal dresses, blouses, medium length skirts, jeans, t-shirts, shorts, and a two piece bathing suit. She also picked out some high-heels, boots, sandals, and tennis shoes. Astoria, with the help of Harry and Daphne, picked out some summer dresses, long dresses, long skirts, blouses, a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, knee length shorts, and a single piece bathing suit. She also picked out some sandals, flats, boots, and tennis shoes. Harry saw that Astoria tended to dress more conservatively than Daphne and was shier than Daphne. After they purchased their new wardrobes, they headed back to pick up the rest of their purchases.

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon, that they start to return to Gringotts. After they entered the lobby, Harry walked up to a teller and asked him to please inform Ragnuk that they are back.

Within five minutes, they were lead back to Ragnuk's office.

"Welcome back, I hope your shopping trip was productive." At their nodded in agreement, Ragnuk continued, "Now it is time to take you to Kobol as your ancestors asked us to." Ragnuk lead them to a series of rings in the floor.

"Please stand in the middle of the rings," Ragnuk asked everyone as he joined them and pressed a jewel on remote and the rings rose from the ground and they disappeared from the room in a blinding flash of light.

As the blinding light cleared, they looked around a giant cavern made from ice. Ragnuk led them towards a several pieces of machinery. "We are currently in Antarctica on the property that you own. The city ship of Kobol is in another cavern south of here. We are here to activate the Alteran genetic part of your genetic code. While you are pure Alterans, many of your genes are not fully active. This equipment can activate any Alteran genetic material in a wizard so we can activate the Alteran genes in Lord and Lady Greengrass. I am sorry that I forgot to mention in my office that your position of head of the various families has provided you with several titles. An interesting fact is that the three of the founders, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffinder, were descended from the Pendragon bloodline. From the Pendragon line you inherit the title Prince (or Princess for the girls). The Potters and Greengrasses are Dukes. The bloodlines of Janus, Melia, Emrys, and La Fay are given the title of Lords. All of your families of your lines are some of the few that are also recognized by the current Royal families. Most of the current families that hold the title of Lord in the magical realm bought their titles after the split between the magical and nonmagical worlds. Harry, you are Prince Potter –La Fay-Emrys-Slytherin. Daphne is Princess Greengrass-Janus-Ravenclaw and Astoria is Princess Greengrass-Melia-Gryffindor. You altogether have 10 seats on the Wizengamot since the founders had two seats each." At this news, Harry and the Greengrasses nearly collapsed from the shock.

"Wow, so I am considered a Prince of England as Daphne and Astoria are Princess of England?" asked Harry is shock thinking of his relatives comments of how he was worthless and how wrong they were.

"Yes, I am sorry about forgetting to tell you of these before. But back to the purpose on hand, the next piece of equipment will upload a large portion of the Alteran database in to your mind. The Alterans used this to teach their children. Since the only a very small portion can be safely transferred at a time, you will have to select several subjects besides the basic Alteran education. You can repeat this every 3 months. Both Lord and Lady Greengrass should be able to transfer a smaller part of the database safely. Then well will use the short range Alteran transporter to travel to Kobol," continued Ragnuk.

Damien interjected before they started to follow Ragnuk to the equipment, "Ragnuk, you can call us Damien and Ayianna. You have been very helpful and we would like to consider you a family friend."

Ragnuk smiled, "Thank you for your friendship, Damien. We should move on to the process since I am imaging that everyone is getting tired. The Kobol has quarters for everyone there. "At this everyone nodded in agreement. He started to lead them to the DNA resequencer to activate their Alteran DNA.

As everyone approached the resequencer, Ragnuk walked up to the device and turned it on. "Ok, who is first? All you have to do is step into the circle on the floor and the machine will do the rest," he asked. Harry stepped forward and into the circle and a column of energy engulfed Harry raising him off the floor into the air. After five minutes of this, the column lowered him to the floor and faded away.

Harry picked himself off the ground and realized that he could feel his mind flow faster. He could also remember everything that had happen in his life. "Wow, that was interesting," he said.

Next, Daphne stepped forward to the resequencer and into the circle. Similarly like Harry, Daphne was raised off the ground engulfed in energy. Harry moved closer to Astoria and pulled her closer to him while waiting for it to finish with Daphne. As the column faded and deposited Daphne to the ground. Harry noticed that the resequencer had made some changes to Daphne. It seemed to have caused an increase in height of an inch or so putting her at 5'1" compared to his 5'2". She also seemed to appear to have now started puberty and to appear closer to 12 years old compared to 11.

"Why did it cause her to grow and appear to make her older?" Harry asked Ragnuk as he moved towards Daphne and pulled her into a hug.

"The resequencer corrects any environmental damage. It improves the user's health to the peak possible biological condition based on their DNA at that age. You already went through it earlier today with the Medical Bed," Ragnuk answered Harry. Harry smiled at Daphne and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Astoria stepped up and into the circle like Harry and Daphne before them.

Harry and Daphne watched as the column of light engulfed Astoria. Harry pulled Daphne so that her back was against his chest and held her as they watch the column of energy that held Astoria. After 5 minutes, the column deposited Astoria and revealed the changes. Astoria also grew an inch putting her at 4'8" making her look closer to 11. Harry and Daphne both pulled Astoria closer and into a tight hug.

Damien and Ayianna both step forward and prepared to take their turn into the resequencer. Damien stepped into the circle and the process started again. Then Ayianna stepped into the circle and the process was completed for the last time. The children notice that the only change in Damien and Ayianna was that they seemed to have deaged about 8 years.

Ragnuk led them towards the neural educational interface and said, "You need to sit in the chair there and it will display the number of topics you can add. I would recommend adding the Alteran Educational section. So who is first?" This time Daphne volunteered to go first. She sat down in the chair and 5 minutes later got up.

She rejoined the group and said, "I picked the Alteran Education Section, the Talent sections for my Talents, City-Ship Control section, Introduction to Engineering Section, Introduction to Basic Sciences, and Introduction to Alteran Mathematics."

Astoria went next and sat on the interface chair for 5 minutes. Afterwards, Astoria told the rest of them, "I picked the Education Section, the Talent sections, City-Ship Control, Introduction to Medicine, Introduction to Healing, and Introduction to Genetics."

When it was Harry's turn, he walked to the interface chair and sat down. As he leaned back in the chair, he felt the various possible sections to download varying from the Education Section to Engineering Section to Alteran History Section. After the 5 minutes were up, he got up and rejoined the group, while saying, "I picked the Education Section, the Talent sections, Introduction to Politics, Introduction to Engineering, City-Sip Control, and Alteran Martial Arts."

Damien and Ayianna were next. Ayianna went first and sat in the chair. After ten minutes, she got up and rejoined the rest, "I was only able to pick three sections and so I picked the Education section, city-ship controls, and Introduction to Healing."

The last to go up was Damien. After the ten minutes, he stood up and informed everyone that he picked the same as Ayianna, except he chose Introduction to Politics instead of Introduction to Healing.

Harry, Daphne, and Astoria led the group back to Ragnuk tiredly as it was close to 8 in the evening. Ragnuk directed the group towards a map a small elevator with a flashing dot on a map. "Now to get to Kobol, you need to press the flashing dot and it will take you to the power room in Kobol where you need to plug the Potentias (ZPMs) back in. To return to Gringotts you can use the city's transports to transport you back to this room and return using this jewel to control the ring transports," Ragnuk said as he hand Damien the jewel. "I wish you luck and if you need any help the Furlings are willing to help if possible."

The group entered the room and Ayianna pressed the dot on the map.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will deal with entering Kobol and the events of the past day catching up with everyone. Please review. They help to develop the story. I am also looking for a beta for this story. If anyone is interested in beta-ing this story please send me a PM.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for over 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world. **

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 7: **

After a brief flash of light, the group appeared in an identical room as the one they just transported out of. The doors opened and the group stepped out into a hallway of which revealed a hallway decorated in the classical Alteran style.

Harry stepped forward and started to lead the group to the power room. As he led the group, he grabbed both Daphne and Astoria's hands and said, "Thank you for your help today. I think we should spend the next day or two in Kobol and then return to the Magical World. I need to figure out what I am going to do to Dumbledore- "

Astoria interrupts Harry, "No, not just you. All of us will work on getting vengeance on Dumbledore." She pulled Harry into a hug. Daphne voiced her agreement and joined Astoria in the hug.

Ayianna and Damien smiled at the three of them. Ayianna states, "Harry, you are no longer alone. You are now family, too."

After a five minute walk, the group activates the door controls using the knowledge from the Educational Interface and walked in the central power room of Kobol. In the center of the room was a stand with four fully charged Potentias. The extra Potentia is added to the Kobol since the Kobol was the main production city for the Alteran race. Atlantis was more of a scientific research ship and required less power output. The Alterans who returned from Atlantis brought back a copy of their updated database.

Behind the Potentia interface, there was a rank of over 50 fully charged Potentias and several uncharged Potentias. Next to the rank of Potentias was a Potentia construction machine. The Potentia construction machine could charge an uncharged Potentia in a week or build a new one from scratch in a month.

Daphne and Harry walked up to the central Potentia stand in the center of the room and each pushed in two Potentias causes they to connect to the city power grid. Astoria walked to the Potentia Constructor and set the machine to build a brand new Potentia. Harry stepped in the center of the room and placed his hand out flat palm facing down causing a control podium to rise from the floor.

Harry places his hand on the console and said in Alteran, "I am Harry James Potter and I am the High Counselor and the Counsel of the Alterans and Supreme Commander of the Alteran race. Transfer control of Kobol systems to my control."

Damien stepped into the room with Ayianna and said to them, "Ok, now that we have finished that. I think we all should find some quarters in the command tower and get some sleep. We can finish the rest tomorrow morning."

Ayianna nodded in agreement and continued Damien statement, "It has been a long day and everyone has had many shocks today and needs sometime with Daphne and Astoria." She led the group towards to the Counselors rooms in the central control tower.

Astoria and Daphne each grabbed one of Harry's hands and nodded in agreement. Astoria stated to her parents, "I want to stay with Harry in his room. I still feel the need for physical contact from the beginning of the bond. I believe that Daphne will require it, too." Daphne nodded in agreement.

Damien nodded in understanding. After another ten minutes of walking and more talking, they reached the High Counselor's suite and Harry opened the door. As a group they entered the suite and looked around. The suite had two master bedrooms each with a very large bathroom, four guest rooms, a kitchen, a living room, a family room, five offices, two bathrooms, and a large workroom.

Harry and the girls chose the first master bedrooms which has the larger bed and had a great view of the city. It also had the bigger bed and bathroom. The other master bedroom faced another direction and had another great view of the city but had a smaller bed and bathroom. It had a study attached to it though.

They all said good night and went to their respective bedrooms. Harry changed into his nightclothes in the bathroom while the girls changed in the bedroom. His nightclothes were a t-shirt and long pants.

After the girls called into the bathroom telling him that they were done, he reentered the bedroom. Harry saw that they were each were a nightgown. Daphne's was shorter than Astoria but the resizing charms in the clothes seemed to do their job.

They all got into the large bed and Harry pulled the girls closer. After another conversation for a little while, Harry laid in bed with the girls thinking.

'Wow, so much has changed because of today. I learned that the old coot, Dumbledore, has stolen from me and seems to be setting me up has a pawn or a weapon. Also I learned that I have two beautiful and amazing mates. While it is a shock to find out that I am part-Veela and part-Siren, they seem to easily slip pass my defenses and the feeling of belonging and actually mattering that they provide is so worth it. I also do not have to fear them using me which I realized earlier from Hagrid due to my fame. I will have to make sure that I protected them by becoming the best I can become. I am also a Prince, so take that Dursleys,' thought Harry. As his train of thought continued, he realized that the changes from today would improve his life a lot and remove it from the many people who would want to control him. He reaches over and pulls Daphne so her head is on his left shoulder and Astoria so she is on his right shoulder. After this he allowed sleep to claim him.

- The next morning-

Harry woke to feeling Daphne stirring and getting out of bed. After opening his eyes, he looked down at Astoria who was still sleeping on the right side of his chest. He gently brushed a few strands of her hair from her face and woke her up. He then said good morning to both Astoria and Daphne who was in the bathroom taking a shower.

After 20 minutes they were all dressed and head to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will deal with the rest of Kobol. I am sorry for the delay in updating and the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. I have had to move for my internship and I have been busy starting it. Please leave a review. They are helpful in developing the story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for over 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world. **

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 8: **

As they entered the kitchen of the High Counselor's suite, the three kids found both Damien and Ayianna sitting and eating breakfast.

"Good Morning, I hope everyone sleep well. For breakfast, you can use the replicators over there. That Education download was sure helpful," states Ayianna as she gestures towards a series of white squares on the counter next to a futuristic set of kitchen appliances. "Without the knowledge it provided, I doubt I would have figure it out."

"Morning, Mum and Dad," replies Astoria and Daphne as they move towards the replicators.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass-," replies Harry.

"Now, Harry, remember you can call us, Damien and Ayianna. You are family now," interrupts Damien. Harry walks over to join Astoria and Daphne at the replicators.

Daphne reached the replicators first and placed her hand on the replicator and thought, 'Scrambled eggs and a waffle.' Her food appeared in a flurry of white light and she pick up the hot food.

Astoria grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the replicator next. She commented, "Harry, you are far too skinny because of your worthless relatives," and placed her hand on the replicator and orders him a full English Breakfast and hand it to him.

Harry blushed at her comment but smiled at his mate and gave her a hug in thanks. Astoria then replaced her hand and orders a waffle with syrup and some fruit. The three joined Damien and Ayianna at the kitchen table.

Damien smiled at the interactions between Harry and Astoria. He looked at everyone at the table and asked, "What else do we need to do today before we return to Greengrass Manor? We should stay tonight here once more and return tomorrow. We need to start to prepare our plans for Dumbledore."

Harry nodded in agreement before saying, "We need to go to the command room and reactivate the main systems."

Daphne was next to comment, "We should check out to see if there is any portable equipment we can bring back with us."

"We definitely need to pick up some portable Medical equipment," also commented Astoria.

Ayianna and Damien nodded in agreement, "First why don't we find the equipment we need before we activate the rest of the main systems. That way we don't forget to get any of the equipment before we return in case something takes longer than expected." Everyone quickly agreed with Ayianna's suggestion. They spend the next 45 minutes eating their breakfast and learning more about each other before they finished and returned their dishes to the replicator to have the dishes reclaimed for the left over matter.

They start out of the suite and headed to the medical center first with Astoria leading. As they walked towards to medical center, Astoria was quietly mentioning the equipment she though they would need, "I think we should get a cellular regenerator, a hand held portable healing device, a portable medical scanner, and a couple packs of medical nanites." Both Harry and Daphne nodded in agreement.

As they reached the medical center, Astoria walked to the center of the room and stated, "Kobol, please turn over command of the Medical Center to me, Astoria Lilith Greengrass."

"Acknowledged, Counselor Astoria Lilith Greengrass is now in command of the Medical Department of Kobol," replied the center computer for Kobol.

"Now let's pick up the supplies we need. Dad, can you conjure a bag for me," asked Astoria as she moved around the medical center looking for the equipment. Damien pulled out his wand and silently conjured a bag for the equipment while placing an expansion and a feather light charm on it. He hand it to her. "Thanks, Dad," she said.

Astoria started to add the portable medical scanner, 20 sets of medical nanites, portable healing device, and a cellular regenerator. The portable medical scanner could provide extremely high detail scans of the body and determine any health problems. The healing device can be used to heal internal or external damage like cancer, internal injuries, or broken bones. The cellular regenerator can be used to heal external injuries like cuts. The medical nanites are used to heal damage that the healing device or the cellular regenerator could not but an injection of nanites which would heal the problems similar to brain damage, diseases, etc.

"Ok, I have everything I need from here. We should next go to the engineering and science lab and then next the main equipment room," Astoria states as Daphne starts to lead the group towards the labs.

Daphne lead them down several floors to the main engineering and science labs, once she entered the lab she repeated the same process as Astoria did in the Medical Center and Harry in the power control room. She asked Damien for a bag like Astoria and started to fill it full of the necessary equipment.

She picked out a portable Computer, a portable scanner, and a couple small portable generators. The Computer was about the size of a modern human computer and was millions of times better than any current computer. The scanner was able to scan in extremely high resolution up to 10 miles or down to the subatomic scale. The small generators were able to power the whole planet several times over.

Daphne then led the group to the equipment room where she picked out several Alteran hand gun, 20 Alteran personal shields, 10 Alteran phase-cloak devices, and 20 Alteran hand devices. Alteran hand guns had several settings including a stunner, plasma, beam, and matter disintegrator settings and were genetically locked to an individual person. The Alteran personal shields were controlled mentally and protected the user from any physical harm. The Alteran phase-cloaks allow for the user to go invisible and out of phase, just invisible, or just out of phase. The Alteran hand devices had a database hooked to them and allowed the user to mentally link with technology, a weaker personal shield which can be strengthened by the addition of the Alteran personal shield, a stunner, a scanner, a replicator, and several other features.

"Ok, is there any more equipment we need before we go to the command/Porta room?" asked Ayianna as she looked at everyone. At everyone shake of their heads, Harry start to lead the group to the command room. As they walked, Harry held a hand of Daphne and Astoria. Damien had offered to carry the equipment so they could walk and talk more with Harry. The whole equipment hunt had taken the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon since it was now 3 pm.

As a group, 15 minutes later, they walked into the Astria Porta room which doubles as the command room with the consoles that run the city. Harry walked in front of the Porta and activated the command override. As he took command of the city from the console, he activated all of the main systems of the city. He walked up to the command section of the room and deactivated the city shield since the city was buried with a dome of ice. After which he walked back to the group, forgetting that since the Astria Porta in Kobol has an Astria Imperium, which is used to dial the Astria Porta and is also located in a city ship that it was a master Porta and overrides any other Porta on the planet.

"I think that's everything," Harry said to the rest of the group and they move to return to their room.

As they were reaching the door to the hallway, they heard the Astria Porta start to connect. Harry paled as he realized that he forgot to disconnect the Porta from the network.

"Damn, I forgot to disconnect the Astria Porta from the network," yelled Harry. The others paled in understanding. Damien and Ayianna stepped in front of the Astria Porta and raised their wands. Daphne started to draw on the knowledge she gain from the neural interface on her abilities and conjured a fireball to her hand. Harry placed himself in front of Astoria and Daphne and followed Daphne's lead and conjured lightning bolts into each hand. Astoria rushed to the command room to be able to activate the shield on the Porta. Just as they all got into place the Astria Porta finished dialing and connected. As the Porta opened four people ran through the Porta.

The leader yelled, "Close the iris," as the four finished stepping through the Porta and Astoria realizing that he meant to close the shield and activated the shield. Just as the shield activated several impacts hit the shield.

The four newcomers looked around realizing that they were not where they expected. The leader of the group was a man with graying hair in his 50's. The second member of the newcomers was a huge black man with a bald head and a gold symbol on his forehead. The third member was a blond haired woman in her 30's with the look of a scientist. The last and fourth member of the newcomers was a man in his 30's with brown hair, glasses, and a look of a historian.

The leader looked around and said, "Daniel, I thought you dialed Earth because this is so not Earth."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the 'minor' cliffhanger (well I am not really about that part). I want to get this chapter out tonight and I am still working on the next part. Please leave a review. They are helpful in developing the story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1 . They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Pairings: Harry P./Daphne G./Astoria G.**

**Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for over 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world. **

**Timeline: **

*Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1998.

*Stargate is in during Season 3 before the Seth episode

**Chapter 9: **

-Change of POV to Jack-

As Jack looked around a different gate room, he saw five people, two adults and three kids. The gate room was beautiful room with designs of crystal and geometric shapes. The two adults seemed to be pointing sticks at him, one of the kids was holding a fireball, and another was holding two lightning bolts. 'Those lightning bolts and that fireball would hurt…'

"Uh, sorry about dropping by unannounced like that. We though we dialed our homeworld, Earth. We must have made a mistake," calming stated Jack as his held up his hands releasing his hold on his weapon.

Jack saw that people pass a look between the various members of the people in the room. He looked back at his group and saw Daniel looking around at the room's design. Carter was staring at the obviously advance technology with a look of intense curiosity. Teal'C look at the fire and lightning that the kids were holding and with confusion at the sticks pointed at them.

-Return of POV-

"Uh, no. You are on Earth," replies Harry.

"No, this is not the gate room in the SGC," replies Jack in confusion.

Damien and Ayianna lowered their wands slightly. Damien replied, "No, this is Earth. Harry here, forgot to disconnect the Astria Porta from the network and since we have the Astria Imperium and are in a city ship, it overrode your Porta." The four newcomers looked confused.

The one with glasses asked, "Astria Porta? Astria Imperium? That seems similar to Latin."

Ayianna answered this time, "The Astria Porta is the proper name for what you just came through and the Astria Imperium is the device used to control it."

At this the leader of the group seems anger at this, "What are you talking about this is not either of the two gates on Earth? And how did it fall into civilian hands?"

A look of anger passed across Harry's face at this, "I have no clue what Portas you are talking about and I think you should watch your step since our kind built them. They are Alteran property not the US military." Astoria, who had been returning to the rest of the group, helped Harry calm down by giving him a hug.

A look a shock cross three of the four newcomers and the fourth raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What do you mean Alteran property? Who are the Alteran? Are they the gatebuilders," asked the one with the glasses as he gestures at the Porta.

"We are the Alteran. We built the 'gates' as you call the Astria Portas many millions of years ago. We are only starting to recover from the majority of our members Ascending 10,000 years ago to a high plane. Many of our kind have forgotten their origins," replied Harry in a much calmer manner as he let go of the lightning bolts as did Daphne. The four newcomers all this time had expressions of shock. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Harry Potter. Here are Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Damien Greengrass, and Ayianna Greengrass."

The leader stepped forward and introduced himself, "I am Colonial Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1."

The man with the glasses was next, "I am Daniel Jackson."

The woman scientist was next, "I am Captain Sam Carter."

The last was the huge black man with the gold symbol, "I am Teal'C."

Everyone nodded in acceptance. "Why don't you leave your weapons here? No one will mess with them. We can talk about this in the conference room. But first, Harry go disconnect the Porta from the network. We will make sure to reconnect it again for you to return home," stated Damien. Harry rushed to the command section of the room and tapped a few commands on the consoles and the Porta dimmed as the power was cut to it. SG-1 all lowered their weapons to the floor and followed the group to the conference room next to the command section of the room.

As they entered the conference room, Harry, Daphne, and Astoria took one side of the conference table with the Greengrass parents on each side of the group. The four members of SG-1 took the other side of the table.

Daniel was the first to start to talk, "Ok, what do you mean that you are the Gatebuilders? How come we have not found this gate before?"

Astoria answered, "First thing is first, we don't go by the name Gatebuilders but Alterans. You have not found this gate before since we only reconnected it by mistake. Harry forgot to disconnect it after we restarted the main systems." Harry blushed at the reminder his mistake.

Jack turned to the kids and asked, "Why are you kids seeming to run this meeting instead of your parents? You should leave this to the adults."

At this Harry facial expression turned furious and said, "I am the High Counselor of the Alteran race and the Supreme Commander of the Alteran fleets. I am Prince Potter –La Fay-Emrys-Slytherin. My betrothed and mates are Astoria here is Princess Greengrass-Melia-Gryffindor and Daphne is Princess Greengrass-Janus-Ravenclaw. They are also Counselor of the Alteran Council."

Shock passed across Jack, Daniel, and Sam's faces. Teal'c just raised an eye br. Jack's shock, quickly turned to anger and he spat out, "You are only a child. You should not be betrothed at such a young age." At this Harry and Daphne recreated the lightning bolts and fireballs and a furious expression passed across Damien's face. Ayianna placed a calming hand on Damien's arm and Astoria got up and hugged both Harry and Daphne to calm them down. After a minute of tension, Harry and Daphne calmed down enough to release their powers.

Ayianna started to explain to them, "First thing, first. You need to lose the stupid belief we are human. We are not. We are also not just Alteran but members of two sub-species of the Alteran race too, Veela and Siren. You probably have heard of them from mythology. Members of these sub-species were created in an attempt to cure a plague over 5 million years ago and while it failed, the members of the experiment keep the changes due to the unintended side-effects. Both races have a mate, who is as perfect as possible and could be called their soul mate. Harry has both Veela and Siren genetics. Daphne has Veela genetics and Astoria has Siren genetics. Harry is the first in known history to have two mates since he has both sub-species in equal quantities where normally only one of them will show. It is very uncommon for the traits of these sub-species to show at such a young age." At this Jack and Daniel, calmed down in understanding.

Damien took control from here and started to explain the state of the Alterans currently and Harry's past history.

"Wow, we never thought to look for the Ancients on Earth. To think we as a people forced the ones we have been looking for into hiding," mentioned Daniel with a bit a disconnected at the stunning news.

Jack and Teal'c faces showed their anger at Harry's history that had been revealed. "Those Dursley's should be in jail," spat Jack in anger.

"They have gotten away with it so far due to Dumbledore's manipulations," stated Ayianna in anger.

"Who is Dumbledore?" asked Sam.

"Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, which is the premier Alteran school in Britain, and also is the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The International Confederation of Wizards is the equivalent of your United Nations and as Supreme Mugwump he has a lot of international power. The position of Headmaster gives him a lot of power behind molding the population of Britain and the position of Chief Warlock gives him control over the passing of laws and trials. He is almost a dictator in Britain. While Harry and the girls have a lot of power, they will have to be careful of attempts to control them or kill them," answered Damien.

At this explanation, Jack, Daniel, and Sam nodded in understanding though they were still visibly annoyed. Teal'c just seemed to accept the answer. Jack and Daniel started at this point to explain the current situation of the galaxy. The five Alterans looked concerned at the situation Earth and the galaxy were in but knew that they could not really help that much due to their previous concerns.

"So I have a feeling that you will not be will to form a treaty or offer assistance with the SGC? Is there any way to trade for technology?" asked Jack.

"I am afraid that we cannot offer a treaty or any significant aid but we can try to help in case of any extremely important situations. We will give you a subspace communicator which can be used to contact us. We would like it not to be revealed that we are on Earth. While I am sure your commander is trustworthy like you, I doubt that can be said about all of your superiors. We might in the future be able to pass on some basic technology but we can pass on some basic science information. It would allow you to start to understand more of the technology you find," replied Harry. Daphne and Astoria nodded in agreement to Harry's response.

Daphne walked over to the console and started to request some basic sciences to be recorded on a crystal to give to SG-1.

At this offer Sam's face lit up in excitement and she clearly realized that while they are not giving any technology they were doing the best to help SGC by broadening their understanding of the technology they had. Jack looked a bit disappointed but happy that they got some aid and more than any of their allies ever gave them. At this the meeting broke up and everyone started to say good bye.

"Well we should get back before the General get any more concerned since we should have been back a couple hours ago," stated Jack as he started to get the team ready to leave.

The Greengrasses and Harry led SG-1 back to the Porta and Command room. Harry reconnected the Porta to the network and opened a wormhole to a planet that the SG-1 mentioned was a friendly planet. SG-1 head towards the wormhole and gave their thanks to them again.

As SG-1 stepped through, the Greengrasses and Harry turned to the command console. Harry disconnected the Porta from the network.

"Wow, it has definitely been an interesting day," stated a tired Astoria. Harry moved over to her looking concerned.

"I am fine, Harry. I am just worn out from all the excitement from today," Astoria said to Harry's concern.

"Well, I think we should head back to the apartment and get some sleep. We should head back to our manor tomorrow and move Harry in," stated a tired looking Ayianna.

-Change in POV-

As SG-1 stepped through the gate back to the SGC, General Hammond said, "If everyone is ok we should head to the briefing room for a debriefing."

"That would be a good idea since we just got to meet several of the Ancients," replied Jack.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: Please leave a review. They are helpful in developing the plot.**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I have not abandoned any of my stories, but I have been very busy with college and other parts of life.**

**Another author, _chrisnewberry_, as decided to make some changes and continue from where I have left off and so far it is a very interesting start. The story is not currently up on but he said that he plans on uploading the chapters soon. It is currently on hpfanficarchive and the link to the story is : www dot hpfanficarchive dot com / stories / ?sid=580&chapter=1 (remove spaces and change dot to . )**

**I will continue my stories when my college life permits but as a senior studying Mechanical Engineering, I am limited on time and it has been hard for me to be in the right mind-set to write. For all those who like my story, I recommend checking out chrisnewberry's version. I have heard that he intends to expand the pairings and has several other changes, including correcting some mistakes I have made.**


End file.
